


Nights

by hoykawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoykawa/pseuds/hoykawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots about the contemporary lives of Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime at night. (1) The Night Oikawa Couldn't Forget - Homo Oikawa retells his most mindblowing one night stand to a straight Iwa-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night That Oikawa Couldn't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind-of just an outlet for my transient whims for Iwa-chan and Shittykawa. Ratings will vary depending on how bored I was when writing the chapter. /cries/

Beyond the towers of stacked shot glasses and a well-polished counter, Oikawa's eyes focused on the reflection of this certain man and pondered, did he prefer a man or a woman for his frolicking tonight?

He fingered the rim of his glass. _Well, girls would be nice. Nothing beats the 30-26-35 ratio of a mature woman in arousing him,_ Oikawa thought. _But most of them's loose. I could barely feel anything with a condom on, moreover someone's who's loose. And most of them hates taking it in the ass._

He raised the glass and tipped it to the corners of his lips. _A guy, then... pretty tricky. Flirt with the wrong guy and you'll end up in the dumpster,_ Oikawa sighed. _But the pros though... No matter who the guy is, you could never doubt if he's tight. Plus the unconventionality of it all arouses me than any breast or body ratio there is._

Oikawa chugged three more shotglasses of whiskey until he was drunk enough to even think about his horrid plans.

He stood up, walked unsteadily to the said man and drawled, _hey,  if I asked you to fuck me until I forget this day, would you do it?_

The rest, as Oikawa recounts this anecdote to the uninterested person beside him in the bar, is history.

~

"I remember everything that happened that night so vividly, Iwa-chan. It was terri-fucking-fying." Oikawa stutters as he grabs Iwaizumi's lean arms. Iwaizumi suddenly tenses up to his touch.

"Do you know why, Iwa-chan?"

"Don't touch me."

"Do you know why?"

"Let go, homokawa."

"DO YOU KNOW WHY?!"

"WHY?!"

"Because the guy I fucked... it was Tobio-chan!"

Everyone at the bar turns their heads towards Oikawa and Iwaizumi's loud bantering. Iwaizumi wants to die at that moment. It's always embarrassing to be with someone like this moron with his unfiltered and shameless mouth.

Iwaizumi moves away a little from Oikawa, hoping to convey to everyone that he doesn't know this embarrassing piece of trash beside him.

A few minutes had passed before everyone had ceased to pay them attention. Iwaizumi looks back at Oikawa now. "You shout again, I'll leave you alone."

But Oikawa pays no mind to the threat. "Did you hear what I just said? I FUC-"

" _I get it._ " Iwaizumi harshly mutters.

"And do you know what's the worst part?" Oikawa motions to clutch Iwaizumi's arms again and Iwaizumi automatically deflects Oikawa's hands.

"It felt good, Iwa-chan! _Sooooo good!_ I was _so sore_ that  night, I've never been fucked _that good_."

"Will you please stop using that word? It's disgusting."

But the Great Oikawa tosses his remark aside, once again. "What should I do, Iwa-chan? I think I'm falling in love with him! It's so disgustung, it makes me vomit every time I think about it. It's-- wait a minute, I need to puke."

Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa's retreating figure as he staggers towards the male's comfort room. The glare didn't loosen up even a bit as Oikawa comes running back beside Iwaizumi with his breath smelling like peppermint.

"What should I do, Iwa-chan? What should I do? Oh God, I'm never drinking alone again! _Ever!_ " Oikawa miserably rants as his nails dig on his scalp.

Amidst Oikawa's string of never-evers, Iwaizumi inwardly lets out a sigh of relief.

What Oikawa failed to remember was that he wasn't alone at that bar that night. He also wasn't just tipsy; he was flat-out, fantastically drunk, and that he didn't even manage to take two steps away from his seat without tripping epically. And most of all, it wasn't one Kageyama Tobio that relentlessly and ecstatically fucked his brains out, but rather, it was no one but Iwaizumi Hajime; a horribly guilty and terribly ashamed Iwaizumi Hajime.

Iwaizumi cringes as he looks back at his moment of relapse. The moron was just so cute with his pink cheeks and slight pout; he couldn't stop it. But as Oikawa rants on and on about how terrifically sore he was after that night, Iwaizumi could not help but smirk proudly. _Yes, moron. I actually made you forget everything that night. I'm **that** good._

 


	2. College Worries and Whatnot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Oikawa and Iwaizumi had a bit of college angst

They weren't exactly sure what caused it-- whether it was the crushing weight of parental pressures or the incoming university entrance exams, whether it was the blinding haze of dripping blood, sweat and tears for their last shot in the nationals, or whether it was just the typical crumbling of friendships with the passage of time-- but Oikawa was sure of one thing; there's been a thick divide between him and Iwaizumi.  
What started as long and deep chats about the future on their everyday walk home had soon dwindled into a casual and routine, "Another toss, Oikawa!" during volleyball practices. And soon enough, everything comes to an abrupt halt as merely a nod is exchanged as they pass each other in hallways.  
Iwaizumi started to hang out with different crowds, and he began to go home earlier than usual. A part of Oikawa wanted to burst in to Iwaizumi's room, drag him by the collar and demand and whine, "Stand up, loser. Let's hang out!"  
But Oikawa knows this isn't really like those typical disintegration of friendships. He knew how much of a bratty ass he was, and he never failed to notice the annoyed expression on Iwa-chan's face whenever he's having one of his moments. Your bestfriend being sick of you fucking sucks, Oikawa thinks. But I just kind-of have to deal with it.

 

* * *

 

  
And with this thought aggravatedly tucked behind his mind, it was a huge surprise when one day Oikawa comes home to an acceptance letter from Tokyo University and a languidly sprawled Iwa-chan on his bed.  
Oikawa's things slip from his arms with a muffled thud. "I-- Iwa-chan? What are you doing here?"  
Iwaizumi looks up from beneath his splayed arm. Eyes heavily-lidded, lips a bit pouty and cheeks tinted pink; it almost as if he was drunk. Though he wasn't. Not really. "Tokyo... you made it,"-- Iwaizumi raises a piece of paper,-- "and I didn't." and crumples it.  
Oikawa still could not believe the scene before him. Was he dreaming? He sneaks a pinch at his thigh. Ok, that would definitely leave a mark later, he inwardly grumbles in pain.  
"Uhhh... dormitories?"  
"Forget it. I only passed at Handai*. I'm going to Osaka."  
The room was wrapped in awkward silence. Nothing but awkward, muffled footsteps and a few sly, teasing flicks of fingers could be heard. "C'mere, little shit." Iwaizumi beckons with his two fingers.  
Oikawa tensely inches towards Iwaizumi. Yet as the gap between them closes, he could not help but move faster; feeling once again that rush of excitement that only his Iwa-chan could bring out. An arm slips around Oikawa's shoulders and pulls him to a hug. Iwaizumi smelled like booze and cigarettes. Very manly yet... unbecoming.  
"Iwa-chan... what happened to you?" Oikawa looks at him with his doe-like eyes.  
"I should've just... spent those remaining times with you. Fuck prep classes, fuck sucking up to those nerds for notes. Todai**... What made me think that I could even..." Iwaizumi clumsily trails off.  
Oikawa punches Iwaizumi, hard. "Stupid Iwa-chan! No wonder you're acting weird. You fried up the small amount of your remaining brain cells by studying! Your dumb peabrain couldn't take it, of course."  
Iwaizumi punches Oikawa back harder. "You shithead. I exposed myself to you and that's how you fucking treat me?" By now, both of them were doubling over in pain. It was Oikawa who recovers first. "You know that I could just also go to Osaka, right?" Oikawa snickers.  
"No, I won't allow it."-- Iwaizumi annoyedly pokes his forehead.-- "Because you're too good to be there. And you deserve the best. You've always had."  
"Naaawe--"  
"Shut up."  
"Ok."  
And so they spent the remaining minutes awkwardly in each other's arms. No one dared to break the soothing serenity of their quiet moments together. Until, "I will miss you, shittykawa."  
"Naaawe--"  
"What did I just say?"  
"Ok."  
Though both of their backs ached in this awkward position, they refused to let go. You know how it is, young love; teenagers playing God as they try to freeze a moment in time and to just stay young, pure, in love and intact, for the rest of eternity.  
"But you know what, Iwa-chan?"  
Iwaizumi tilts his head to face him.  
"I will miss you too."  
Then Oikawa's mom enters the room.

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Shittykawa**  
Re: I miss you!!  <3  
Ya- ho~ Iwa-chan! How have you been? I miss you so so so much! \\(^0^)/  
Do you miss me too? \\(o v o)/ Hehehehe, I know you do. //(~ v ^)\\\  
See you tomorrow! d(^_^)b

 

**From: My Cutie Iwa-chan <3**  
Re: Missing you?  
How can I not miss you when I see you everywhere, in the simplest of things...

 

**From: Shittykawa**  
Re: You're so sweet!!!!!  
Naaawe my cutie Iwa-chan!!!! (o\\\\\\\o) (+ o +)

 

**From: My Cutie Iwa-chan <3**  
Re: Missing you? -cont.  
...simple things like garbage cans, trashes and shit

 

**From: Shittykawa**  
Re: (T___T)  
Rude.

 

* * *

  
But as they finally met again, sure enough, they still couldn't help their lips from tilting into a smile.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and I suddenly had the impulse to write something... dramatic? Of course, as you can see, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to LOL. (i'm a failure tbh)  
> I'm sorry this was so shitty. /hides\
> 
> Btw, some terms!  
> *Handai = Osaka University  
> **Todai = Tokyo University


End file.
